This invention is directed to multiple types of absorbent articles provided in a single package, as well as a method of providing such a package, and a method of forming various types of absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles, such as diapers, are often over-designed in order to provide a single type of absorbent article that can accommodate a wide range of users in a wide range of usage conditions. More particularly, absorbent structures within absorbent articles are often designed to have a considerably high absorbent capacity and/or product design that is sufficient for both normal and extreme usage conditions. However, the use of excess absorbent material and/or more expensive absorbent material in garments that are used under normal usage conditions results in unnecessarily high material costs.
Specially-designed products for specific usage conditions, such as daytime wear or more absorbent overnight wear, are available. However, in order for a consumer to use the appropriate articles at the appropriate time, the consumer must purchase a package of each type of absorbent article. The multiplicity of packages takes up storage space and may be cumbersome to contend with in terms of finding the appropriate package at the appropriate time. Additionally, each product type is typically produced on a separate product line. This multiplicity of product lines also takes up space, as well as requiring additional equipment as well as supervision.
There is thus a need or desire for a package of absorbent articles that can provide suitable articles for various usage conditions without requiring excess storage space. There is a further need or desire for a method of making absorbent articles that can produce multiple types of absorbent articles simultaneously on a single product line.